Out Of All The Numbers In The World
by Hogwartsjaguar97
Summary: "Don't you think that phones are amazing? There are millions of phone numbers in the world and there and somehow by fate out of all the numbers in the world, I have stumbled on you." "I don't believe in stuff like that. It is by accident that we have started talking." All dialogue college AU where Mycroft gets a text from a wrong number.
1. Chapter 1

Greg : _Mycroft_ : Sherlock 

_Saturday the 21st of August 2010_

(Sat 4.43 pm)

So much for the helpful notes, I am going to fail this essay because of you.

( Sat 4.45 pm)

 _I don't recall giving anyone notes for anything. Where did you get this number from?_

(Sat 4.46 pm)

So your not Anderson then?

(Sat 4.47 pm)

 _Of course not. I am just a very busy man who you are distracting with your text messages. I recommend getting your essay done._

( Sat 4.49 pm)

 _It is you're or you are. Just thought that I would inform you._

( Sat 4.52 pm )

So much for being a 'very busy man,' if you have time to correct my spelling.

( Sat 4.55 pm )

 _I am a very busy man but I won't abide for bad grammar in this day of age where there is adequate education in Britain._

(Sat 4.56 pm)

I was going to call you a prick but I changed my mind.

(Sat 4.58 pm)

 _So what do I owe this honour? You really shouldn't be texting me. You don't know who I am and you surely must have better things to do than annoy me._

( Sat 4.59 pm )

It's only an essay, not due until Tuesday morning. I have time to get it done.

(Sat 5.01 pm)

 _It is so reassuring that this generation of university students take their studies so seriously._

(Sat 5.01 pm)

I do take uni seriously. So you must have a lot to do if you are working on a Sunday.

(Sat 5.02 pm)

 _I was busy working until you decided to text me about your essay._

(Sat 5.04 pm)

It was an accident. I must have typed in the wrong number when my mate was giving me his number.

(Sat 5.07 pm)

 _Shows how much attention you must pay to things if you can't even type in a phone number correctly._

(Sat 5.08 pm)

 _Why are you even talking to me still anyway? We have established that I am not Anderson and now you are bothering a complete stranger._

(Sat 5.10 pm)

You keep replying.

(Sat 5.10 pm)

Just to let you know that I am intelligent by the way!

(Sat 5.12 pm)

 _Are you aware of the fact that there are several breeds of dogs that have greater intelligence that some humans? The poodle is one of them._

(Sat 5.15 pm)

I am smarter than a bloody poodle! God you are such a prick!

(Sat 5.20 pm)

 _Is this meant to have some effect on me? I have been called worse._

(Sat 5.22 pm)

Being honest I can see why. You go around correcting people's grammar and you compare them to poodles out of all things. You must be popular at uni.

(Sat 5.25 pm)

I'm popular in the office, my superiors think that I am efficient at what tasks I am given. So you are in education? What subject have you decided to attempt?

(Sat 5.28 pm )

Criminology. I'm in my second year so far.

(Sat 5.28 pm)

So what do you do then?

(Sat 5.30 pm)

 _I am a PA to an MP, work experience if you must call it that. It is dry job but more interesting than accountancy._

(Sat 6.35 pm)

So you depreciate being an accountant then?

(Sat 6.37 pm)

 _How long did it take for you to come up with that?_

(Sat 6.39 pm)

I didn't. I found it on the internet.

(Sat 6.42 pm)

 _My point stands strong about poodles having higher IQ's than some people._

(Sat 6.45 pm)

What made you want to be a PA then? An accountant is a better career.

(Sat 6.48 pm)  
 _Accountancy was my mother's back up plan before I enter politics. I left the course early._

(Sat 6.50 pm)  
My mum is the same. I was wanting to join the police right out of school but she was wanting me to try uni first.

(Sat 6.50 pm)

So did you drop out then?

(Sat 6.55 pm)

 _I graduated early. Finished in my second year._

(Sat 6.56 pm)

Seriously! That is incredible.

(Sat 6.58 pm)

 _I don't know what the big deal is._

(Sat 7.00 pm)

It is a big deal, it's incredible. You must be so smart.

(Sat 7.01 pm)

 _I am smarter than the average poodle. I don't know why you are amazed at a strangers accomplishment. Don't you have better things to do than talk to me?_

(Sat 7.02 pm)

I'm only at my mums for dinner. I'm waiting for the cake my mum's made.

(Sat 7.03 pm)

You seem like an uptight bloke but I reckon that you must like cake.

(Sat 7.05 pm)

 _Unfortunately so. If you are so insistent that you keep talking to me do I get a name?_

 _(Sat 7.08 pm)_

 _Greg._

 _(Sat 7.10 pm)_

 _Just 'Greg?' Didn't your mother give you a proper name?_

(Sat 7.11 pm)

It's better than being called Gregory, and what's yours?

(Sat 7.12 pm)

 _Mycroft._

(Sat 7.15 pm)

I have honestly looked at your name and I don't know if it is auto correct playing up or not.

(Sat 7.15 pm)

Is your name seriously that? You're mum didn't give you a proper name.

(Sat 7.17 pm)

 _*your_

(Sat 7.17 pm)

 _Mycroft is a proper name._

(Sat 7.20 pm)

It's unusual. You don't get too many Mycroft's going around that's all. You wouldn't get it on a keyring.

 _(_ Sat 7.21 pm)

 _Why would you want my name on a keyring? So are you going to stop bothering me once you get your pudding?_

(Sat 7.22 pm)

Nah, who else am I going to talk to?

(Sat 7.25 pm)

 _Your mother? Anderson? There must be someone in your life who you can bother instead of me._

(Sat 7.30 pm)

I could but you're interesting. I have to go, pudding is ready.

(Sat 7.35 pm)

 _Hopefully you will leave me alone now. Go and work on that essay._

(Sat 11.34 pm)

Fuck my life. I can't do this.

(Sat 11.38 pm)

 _Having trouble with the essay? Hello to you as well Gregory._

(Sat 11.40 pm)  
It's not just the essay that is giving me grief. The girlfriend is giving me hell.

(Sat 11.45 pm)

 _Is this the time where I ask you what is wrong?_

(Sat 11.48 pm)

Yeah it is. My girlfriend crazy because I have forgotten our anniversary.

(Sat 11.53 pm)

 _I take it that you haven't be going out with her long then if you have forgotten._

(Sat 11.56 pm)

Been going out with Kate for three months. I know poodles are smarter than me before you say it.

(Sat 11.58 pm)

 _On more important matters, how is the essay going? That must be more interesting your girlfriend._

(Sun 0.12 am)  
I've got a summery done and that's it.

( Sun 0.12 am)

Oh god, she's sent me a long message on facebook. It is all in caps.

( Sun 0.15 pm)

 _Why are you even putting up with this? Girlfriends are dull and a waste of time._

( Sun 0.18 am)

So...I take it that you don't have a girlfriend.

( Sun 0.20 am)

 _Why would I want a girlfriend? I have just said that they are a waste of time._

(Sun 0.30 am)

So girlfriends are not your type? What about boyfriends?

(Sun 0.35 am)

 _Boyfriends are a waste of time. Why are you even with Kate? She's probably seeing someone else that's why she's so uptight about the anniversary._

(Sun 0.45 am)

I am going to assume that you are having a laugh. She wouldn't cheat on me.

(Sun 0.46 am)

 _And easily curable diseases can still kill people despite the improvements in modern medicine._

(Sun 0.50 am)

 _I thought that you would have stopped texting me by now._

(Sun 0,52 am)  
You keep replying.

(Sun 0.53 am)

 _It is rude not to reply to a message._

(Sun 0.55 am)

Are you still working on what you are doing?

(Sun 1:00 am)

 _Yes. Go to work or go to bed instead of texting me._

(Sun 1:02 am)

Yes sir ;)

(Sun 1:03 am)

 _Lord give me strength._

(Mon 9;00 am)

You were texting a lot on Saturday.

(Mon 9:03)

 _What of it?_

(Mon 9:05 am)

You never text. Who would be talking to you?

(Mon 9:07 am)

 _No one important. I need to go into a meeting._

(Mon 9.08 am)

We know that is a lie. Your boss doesn't come in for another seven minutes. Who were you talking to?

(Mon 9.10 am )

 _It is none of your business. It was just a wrong number._

(Mon 9:11 am)

You spent a long time talking to a wrong number then.

(Mon 9.13 am)

 _Shouldn't you be in class?_

(Mon 9:15 am)

I got kicked out of the class, teachers don't like it when you tell them that their husband is having a gay affair.

(Mon 9.16 am)

 _I have to go. I need to take minutes for this meeting._

(Mon 9.18 am)  
I'll see you at home. Tell Greg that I said hello

(Mon 9.20 am)

 _You've been looking at my phone again!_

(Mon 9.20 am)

You need a better password on your phone.

(Mon 1.30 pm)

What flowers say to a girl that you are sorry for forgetting an anniversary?

(Mon 1.35 pm)

 _Why are you asking me this? I am trying to get work done._

(Mon 1.38 pm)

You seem like a smart guy. I am still half convinced that you are a robot.

(Mon 1.48 pm)

 _I can assure you that I am human. They used to call me robot at school._

(Mon 1.50 pm)

Did they call you anything else?

 _(Mon 1.51 pm)_

 _Unimaginative insults to do with my weight and the more colourful sort._

(Mon 1.53 pm)

They used to call me 'Egg,' at school because I liked egg sandwiches.

(Mon 1.54 pm)

Think that I might get egg and bacon for lunch. What are you having for lunch?

(Mon 1.55 pm)

 _Coffee. Why do you care about my lunch?_

(Mon 2.00 pm)

Just trying to make conversation. It's talking to you or talking to Kate. She's still pretty pissed off about the anniversary.

(Mon 2.01 pm)

I didn't think that a two month anniversary is that important. Not like we live together or adopted a cat together. Do you like cats?

(Mon 2.02 pm)

 _Cat's can be pleasant. They don't bother me too much. Better than dogs, my brother had a dog when he was younger, Redbeard._

(Mon 2.05 pm)

We just had a cat. it was Satan's minion. It used to bring birds into the house and they were alive.

(Mon 2.07 pm)

 _Cats do that in the attempt to teach you how to hunt. Maybe your cat thought you were needing some special help._

(Mon 2,08 pm)  
See look we are making conversation Mycroft. Isn't this exciting and maybe one day you can learn how to become a real boy!

(Mon 2.10 pm)

 _As much as I love our little chats, I have to work on more important matters. Go and work on that essay._

(Mon 2.11 pm)

Alright. If I don't text later assume that I'm dead from the essay.

(Mon 2.12 pm)

 _That or you have decided to stop bothering me._

(Mon 2.13 pm)

I doubt it.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg: _Mycroft :_ Sherlock : **Anderson**

 _Tuesday 24rd of August 2010_

(Tues 11.45 am)

I have managed to do it! The essay is over with fifteen minutes to spare!

(Tues 11.50 am)

 _So the madness starts again._

(Tues 11.52 am)

You sound so happy to talk to me again. Am I bothering you? Are you busy right now?

(Tues 11.56 am)

 _I am always busy. So yes, you are bothering me._

(Tues 12.00 pm)

I thought that you would be happy that I got that essay done. I can just leave you alone for the moment if you want me to?

(Tues 12.01 pm)

 _How long would this moment be? I don't want to be bothered over text message by you._

 _(Tues 12.05 pm)_

I was just going to leave you alone until you've come off work or you're on lunch.

(Tues 12.06 pm)

 _I don't know what makes you feel like you have to talk to me, but you can stop._

(Tues 12.10 pm)

What makes you keep replying back to me? You could have stopped at any point, you didn't have to reply to the first message but you did.

(Tues 12.13 pm)

You are a complete arse half the time during these conversations but I think that you need someone to talk to. I am assuming that you are not much of a people person.

(Tues 12. 24 pm)  
 _You are right. I am not much of a people person. it is better that I am like that. I am not the sort of person who befriends others. You are wasting your time on whatever you are doing._

(Tues 12.30 pm)

So that's it? You are going to stop texting me now?

(Tues 12.40 pm)

So you've stopped texting me then?

(Tues 12.50 pm)

So much for being friendly then! God you are a prick.

(Tues 12.52 pm)

I had plenty of conversation topics for this lunch time. Now I am sitting here with my egg and chive sandwich by myself. Have I done something wrong? Am I too stupid to talk to you?

(Tues 8.30 pm)

 _Why does me not replying make you keep insistently texting me? I admire your efforts to make an effort on me but you can stop._

(Tues 8.35 pm)

So you have decided to text me?

(Tues 8.40 pm)

 _Only to tell you to stop it. You should delete this number from your phone._

(Tues 8.43 pm)

I do respect your decision but is there are any reasons why you want to stop texting me?

(Tues 8.50 pm)

 _I don't have time for friends._

(Tues 8,55 pm)

 _I don't need any friends._

 _(_ Tues 8.56 pm )

 _For your benefit Gregory, you don't need to be associate with people like me and you are wasting your time. Plus your phone bill is going to be rather large with the rate you keep texting me._

 _(_ Tues 9.00 pm)

I don't need to worry about the last reason, I've got unlimited texts.

(Tues 9.04 pm)

People who say that they don't need friends are the ones who don't have any. We don't need to be friends but you need someone to talk to. You can just grow tolerate me eventually.

(Tues 10.45 pm)

 _Fine. I have put some thought to this and I will occasionally reply to the moments of madness of your life. I'm not prone to bursts of compassion._

(Tues 10.47 pm)

Yay :)

(Tues 10.48 pm)

 _You shouldn't get too used to this though. Just to provide you some warning._

(Tues 10.50 pm)

 _You are using a smiley face? What is this world coming to?_

(Tues 10.55 pm)

Kate is now speaking to me, the flowers worked.

(Tues 10.58 pm)

So you seem like a smart guy. So what intelligent pursuits are you interested in?

(Tues 11.02 pm)

 _What do you mean by that? I thought that you would have got the impression that I was intelligent from the information I gave to you._

(Tues 11.03 pm)

 _What intellectual pursuits do you have. From your poor word choice in your message, I can tell that you don't read much. Spent more time at the football pitch at school than doing your homework._

(Tues 11.04 pm)

Lucky guess. But most teenage boys are like that at school.

(Tues 11.05 pm)

I have read some classics by the way. I've read Of Mice and Men, Catcher in The Rye. I've read that one with big brother in it.

(Tues 11.06 pm)

 _1984\. Orwell's work can be endearing. I do enjoy that novel on the rare occasion where I can read for leisure. If I recall correctly my brother read Catcher in The Rye. He found it predictable._

(Tues 11. 08 pm)

So is your brother like you and one of those freaky genius people?

(Tues 11.10 pm)

 _I would appreciate you not calling me or my brother a freak when you don't know us._

(Tues 11.11pm)

I wasn't meaning freak in a bad way.

(Tues 11.20 pm)

 _There isn't a way to use the word 'Freak,' or any variations of the world in a positive manner. I am going to leave this conversation. Good night._

(Tues 11.24 pm)

 **Who do you keep texting? Kate isn't going to be happy with you texting that much.**

(Tues 11.25 pm)

Anderson there is a party going on, go and talk to Sally or do something instead of telling me off for texting.

(Tues 11.28 pm)

 **So much for you wanting to have a good time tonight to celebrate the essay being over. All you have been doing in the last day or two is constantly text. Do you have someone on the side of Kate?**

(Tues 11.30 pm)

God why do you care so much? I'm talking to no one important.

(Tues 11.31 pm)

Kyle keeps trying to convince me to let him move in with me once the year is over. He hates living at home. I can't blame him really.

(Tues 11.31 pm)

 **Are you going to let him do it? Kate keeps looking over at you, she still looks angry.**

(Tues 11. 33 pm)

I don't know. I don't want him to be with dad all the time. If there is space maybe. Think I'm going to call this night quits besides Kate looks like shes chatting up Tommy.

(Tues 11.35 pm)

 **Already? the night has barely started and you've have had only two beers in the time you've been here.**

(Tues 11.38 pm)  
I've got a lecture in the morning. You go and ask Sally out. Tell Kate that I said bye.

(Tues 11.40 pm)

 **Alright. I'm going in for the kill. Wish me luck. Andersaurus is going to do great!**

(Tues 11.41 pm)

You need stop calling yourself that or I'm no longer going to be your mate. It was funny the first time but now it is just sad.

(Wed 1.00 am)

 _I heard that you were expelled from school. Again._

(Wed 1.04 am)  
Good evening, Mycroft. Couldn't resist putting your large nose into my life again?

(Wed 1.10 am)

 _I got a phone call from mother, she is getting the most distress from this. This is the fifth school in the past year that you have been expelled from._

(Wed 1.11 am)

I have decided that I am not going to school anymore. I am just wasting my time and I'm surrounded by idiots.

(Wed 1.13 am)

 _So what are you going to do then? I am not going to have you doing nothing with your life._

(Wed 1.14 am)

It is none of your business what I do with my life. How is Greg?

(Wed 1.16 am)

 _It is none of your business._

(Wed 1.17 am)

So you were in contact with him again? I knew that you couldn't stop replying to him. Greg is a bit of an idiot isn't he?

(Wed 1.24 am)

 _Change the subject now. Where are you? Mother is worried about you. I have just received a phone call with her and she is distressed, you have gone missing since eight._

(Wed 1.00 am)

I am just with friends. I'm fine.

(Wed 1.05 am)

 _You don't have friends. Where are you?_

(Wed 1.06 am)

I'm just in London.

(Wed 1.06 am)

Why are you caring so much about what I'm doing? Caring isn't an advantage I recall you saying?

(Wed 1.12 am)

 _Mother is asking me to contact you. She doesn't want you getting high again._

(Wed 1.13 am)

 _Go home Sherlock. I'm looking for your location right now on my computer._

(Wed 1.30 am)

 _I'm coming to get you. You better have a list made up._


	3. Chapter 3

Greg : _Mycroft_

 _Friday 27th August._

(Fri 11.45 pm)

Hello Mycroft! I realised that your name is like Microsoft! Is your dad that Windows dude?

(Fri 11.53 pm)

Dude why aren't you texting?

(Fri 11.53 pm)

:(

( Fri 11.55 pm)

 _You are intoxicated. I'm not in the mood to have a conversation with you when you are drunk. Conversation with you when you are sober is bad enough._

(Fri 11.57 pm)

I'm not that drunk, I've only had ten tiny glasses. It's Friday night and that means it's party night!

(Sat 12.03 am)

 _Gregory, I am in no mood to talk to you when you are intoxicated. I am not in the right temperament to talk to someone when they are drunk right now._

(Sat 12.10 am)

I just want to let you know that wasn't me. Someone took my phone at the party.

(Sat 12.12 am)

How are you by the way? Is everything alright?

(Sat 12.15 am)

 _Why are you caring?_

(Sat 12.16 am)

I don't know. Sometimes it is good to be able to talk to someone. Thought that it might help as you do have some anonymity through text.

( Sat 12,20 am)

 _If you are insistent on talking to me_ , _maybe try and talk about something interesting._

(Sat 12.23 am)

Great. I am at the worst party ever. I don't even want to be here but I am being the driver for the night.

( Sat 12.25 am)

 _How very noble of you. I feel that I have to be inclined to ask about your current relationship happenings with Kate._

( Sat 12.28 am)

She's alright. She's talking to me again, not much but she is still talking to me. She's been talking to Tommy and for some reason Anderson more than me.

( Sat 12.30 am)

 _I told you that she is cheating on you._

(Sat 12.31 am)

She wouldn't do anything like that. Kate is a nice girl and wouldn't do anything like that to me.

( Sat 12.31 am)

I have managed to find a great place yesterday after uni. This place does the best doughnuts in the world. I had a triple chocolate cake doughnut. It was amazing and I think that I am in love.

(Sat 12.35 am)

 _I never thought that you would have such affections for pastry._

(Sat 12.38 am)

I never thought that I could either. It is the best place in the whole of London.

(Sat 12.43 am)

Where are you from? I am not going to stalk you. I'm not an axe murderer or anything weird. Just thought I would let you know.

(Sat 12.48 am)

 _It is concerning if you turn out to be a police officer who is an axe murderer._

(Sat 12.50 am)

 _London._

(Sat 12.51 am)

Seriously? This means that there is a possibility that I could have walked past the street and I wouldn't have known.

(Sat 12.52 am)

 _You still would be able to walk past and not know who I am. You only know my name and not what I look like._

(Sat 12.55 am)

You know what I am meaning though. It is just strange that we could have bumped into each other in the street sometime and here we are talking.

(Sat 12.58 am)

 _There is the possibility that we might have walked past another in the street. however I need to remind you that London has a population of 8,673,713 and this is variable._

(Sat 1.00 am)  
There are a lot of people then? How did you know that? Did you google it?

(Sat 1.05 am)

 _I don't google anything. I know enough information about things so that I don't have to resort using the internet for learning._

(Sat 1.06 am)

Wish I was like you then. I have to use the internet for everything to do with uni. It is the only reason that I pass it. Do you use the internet for anything? Maps? Books? Facebook? Music and cat videos?

(Sat 1.10 am)

 _Why would I watch cat videos?_

(Sat 1.11 am)

You said that you preferred cats to dogs.

(Sat 1.15 am)  
 _Have you been looking through the messages that we exchanged? Why would you do that?_

(Sat 1.17 am)

i don't know. It is just funny seeing how you are in messages. It's always like you dread talking to me and I'm just going on about egg sandwiches.

(Sat 1.20 am)

 _You are rather sentimental about things._

(Sat 1.20 am)

I don't know. It's nice just to look back at the good things in life. You don't get too many happy moments in life, so it's always good to look on the bright side.

(Sat 1.22 am

So far at the party, Anderson has put a lampshade on his head and tried to serenade this girl he likes. It didn't work well though and he got a drink thrown at him. Extremely amusing.

(Sat 1 .23 am)

Tommy has fallen into a bush and he's become one with nature. Kate has just yelled at me for being on my phone. Fun times.

(Sat 1.28 am)

 _You have been talking to me for a while now. Aren't you bored? I am surprised you are still talking to me for this long. Normally people just leave me alone or throw things at me._

(Sat 1.30 am)

Why would people throw things at you? I know that you are a dick but you're aren't all bad.

(Sat 1.32 am)

 _I can look at someone and I know things about them just by their appearance for example, I know if someone is having an affair just by looking and their clothes and their wedding ring. I have revealed many people's secrets._

(Sat 1.32 am)

That is amazing.

(Sat 1.35 am)

 _People don't say things like that to me._

(Sat 1.36 am)

What do they say?

(Sat 1.38 am)

 _Piss off._

(Sat 1.38 am)

 _My brother is the one who normally throws things, he does have a temper. He threw a book in my direction yesterday._

(Sat 1.40 am)

Why did he do that? Reveal any of his secrets?

(Sat 1.44 am)

 _Apparently_ _I'm sticking my rather large nose into his business when I didn't let him go out. He got expelled from another school. Sherlock is concerning me._

(Sat 1.45 am)

 _I do apologise for telling you this. I never give much information about my private life to people. I'm hoping that if I write it down or something, it is going to stop bothering me as it is taking my focus away from work._

(Sat 1.50 am)

It's alright. I don't mind this at all. Brother's are strange creature. My brother is worrying me as well.

(Sat 1.51 am)

I don't want to sound rude but Sherlock and Mycroft? Does anyone have a normal name in your family?

(Sat 1.52 am)

 _My mother is called Jane._

(Sat 1.53 am)

That is surprising being honest.

(Sat 1.54 am)  
I am needing to go and drive Kate home. I'll speak to you later.

(Sat 1.55 am)

 _I don't know why you are so insistent about it._

(Sat 2.06 pm)

How are you? :)

(Sat 2.10 pm)  
 _A smiley face. I am positive that you are not a twelve year old girl. I'm fine by the way._

(Sat 2,11 pm)

I've just been playing rugby. I've joined the team. Everyone is nice, there is a guy their called John. We might be going for drinks sometime.

(Sat 2.12 pm)

 _*There._

(Sat 2.13 pm)

 _Your grammar is appalling._

(Sat 2.13 pm)

 _I guess that would be enjoyable for some people._

(Sat 2.15 pm)

Yeah it does. John seems like an alright bloke. Have you been up to much today? Hows the brother?

(Sat 2.18 pm)

 _My brother has been protesting about going to a new school. We are thinking that we just send him to university early. He is intelligent enough to get in._

(Sat 2.20 pm)  
 _I've just been doing the usual and been occupying myself with work. I might be able to leave my current position in the near future. I am fed up of fetching coffee for people._

(Sat 2.20 pm)

Ooh that sounds exciting! What are you going to do?

(Sat, 2,21 pm)  
 _At this rate, world domination. I'm getting coffee and the person who is in front of me is ordering a drink with ten different things about it. Can't they just get a normal coffee?_

(Sat 2.22 pm)

So you are in a Starbucks then? I know the struggle.

(Sat 2.25 pm)

You seem a lot friendlier today than you normally are. It's nice. Maybe you are warming up to me or I've just mentally destroyed you.

(Sat 2.27 pm)  
 _It's probably just the second option. But I have to admit that I'm in good spirits this morning. The weather is good and I had a pleasant journey into work._

(Sat 2.28 pm)

:)

(Sat 2.28 pm)

My day has been pretty good. i had a fry up this morning for breakfast and now I'm going to watch Lord of The Rings with my brother. He's staying over for the weekend.

(Sat 2.30 pm)

 _Finally, i can order my drinks. That woman in front has finally left. I believe she had a unpleasant night last night, her knees looked like she had been scrubbing someone's floor._

(Sat 2.25 pm)

I wonder what you would say about me if you saw me.

(Sat 2.35 pm)  
 _I would probably think that you are an idiot with a cheating girlfriend._

(Sat 2.36 pm)

 _You don't have to worry about that though. I doubt that we are going to have any interaction with another outside text messaging._

(Sat 2.45 pm)  
Yeah...You are right. You are just a person on my phone who I occasionally talk to.

(Sat 2.46 pm)

I don't want things to get weird, I might start thinking that you are a real person or something.

(Sat. 2.50 pm)

Plus Kate might get jealous of me seeing a stranger who I've been texting for a while. She would be worrying about us having an affair or something. Especially since you are a bloke.

(Sat 2.51 pm)

Not that I would have an affair with a bloke. I'm all for the ladies. Don Juan that is what the ladies call me ;)

(Sat 2.55 pm)  
 _I am surprised that you know who Don Juan is. You seem to be uncomfortable with your sexuality._

(Sat 3.00 pm)

I am not.

(Sat 3.02 pm)

 _You have established that you are a heterosexual several times in these text messages. You seem disappointed at the fact that we are not going to be meeting in the future. You've established that I am a man and your girlfriend is concerned about you having an affair with a man. You've called yourself Don Juan and that is clearly overcompensating for something. If you being uncomfortable with your sexuality isn't obvious than I don't know what is._

(Sat 3.10 pm)

Piss off.

(Sat 3.11 pm)

That was impressive but you are wrong. I'm not gay.

(Sat 3.13 pm)

 _I wasn't saying that you were gay. I was saying that you were uncomfortable with your sexuality._

(Sat 3.15 pm)  
So are you gay or something?

(Sat 3.15 pm)  
 _I do believe that my sexuality isn't important and it is to no one's concern._

(Sat 3.16 pm)

It's fine if you are.

(Sat 3.17 pm)  
 _I know it's fine_.

(Sat 3.18 pm)

Right. Just letting you know that I'm fine with you being what ever you are.

(Sat 3.20 pm)

Right. I'm going to watch Lord of The Rings. Kyle is probably wondering what I'm doing. I was meant to be looking for the DVD's a while ago before I started texting you.

(Sat 3.21 pm)

It was good to talk to you Mycroft.

(3.30 pm)

 _It was pleasant for me as well. Until the next time you decide to bother me with messages._


	4. Chapter 4

Greg : _Mycroft_ : Sherlock : _**John**_ : _Anthea._

 _Saturday 28th August._

(Sat 20.38 pm)

Why are you still texting him?

(Sat 20.38 pm)

I've never seen you so focused on your phone unless it is work related.

(Sat 20.39 pm)

Why do you keep texting him? Or why does he keep texting you?

(Sat 20.45 pm)

 _I don't know what you are talking about._

(Sat 20.46 pm)

 _Besides when did it become your concern on who I speak to?_

(Sat 20.47 pm)

I am just wondering why he keeps texting you, you are not the type to have friends.

(Sat 20.50 pm)

When you stopped letting me go out. You had to just stick your large nose into my life. Mother did always encourage me to have an interest in your life regardless of how boring it is.

(Sat 20.51 pm)

Believe it or not Mycroft, this is the first time your life has interested me.

(Sat 20.51 pm)

 _I am not letting you waste your potential on something so meaningless such as drugs and the life that you are living._

(Sat 20.52 pm)

You are not my father, Mycroft. Just don't get involved in my life. When did you start caring about what I was doing anyway? How much is mother giving you for this act of yours?

(Sat 20.55 pm)

 _Believe it or not, I have always cared about your well being even when I left home to go to boarding school and university._

(Sat 20,56 pm)

 _If you are wanting to know, I am only texting him back because he has problems in his personal life and he has to talk to someone before he potentially goes off the rails. I am doing a nice thing._

(Sat 20.56 pm)  
What is it you say? 'Caring isn't an advantage?' I find it difficult to believe that George is going to you out of all people for friendship and comfort. I'm laughing.

(Sat 20.57 pm)

 _I don't think we should talk about Gregory now. He is none of your concern and we aren't talking about him, we are talking about you._

(Sat 20.57 pm)

 _When I regard you now, I am starting to see that caring for you is damaging. I am concerned for your well being._

(Sat 21.03 pm)

If you cared so much about me you wouldn't have gotten involved with my life. You know that you can't stop me, I can leave anytime I want.

(Sat 21.05 pm)  
 _If you didn't want me to be concerned over you, you wouldn't have gotten expelled from school and you would have made a list._

(Sat 21.10 pm)

You know talking to you is more pleasant when I'm high, but unfortunately I have to endure your tedious texts.

(Sat 21.13 pm)

 _It is your own undoing. I am only taking measures to keep you safe on mother's request._

(Sat 21.14 pm)

You should have kept your big nose and your fat gut from my life.

(Sat 21.16 pm)

 _You went to London without telling anyone in the middle of the night. You didn't make a list. We have an agreement._

(Sat 21.20 pm)

I am not a child Mycroft. Don't get involved. Before you know it, you'll have cameras watching me if I don't stop you now.

(Sat 21.21 pm)

 _In the eyes of the law you are still a child, you are not eighteen yet. I am not letting you waste your life when you have so much potential. What are you going to do with your life?_

(Sat 21.25 pm)

What has brought on his spout of caring? Are you finally defrosting, Ice Man?

(Sat 21.28 pm)

 _What are you doing with your life? You've dropped out of school, so what are you doing with your life now?_

(Sat 21.30 pm)

If you are so despite to know, I'm going to be a consulting detective. A position that I have created for myself.

(Sat 21.32 pm)

 _What use is that going to do for the world? You are going to go to university and if you are still obsessed with crime, you can study criminology. I prefer you doing a useful subject like sciences._

(Sat 21. 35 pm)

So you are taking over the ship already? Can't handle not being control brother mine?

(Sat 21.40 pm)

 _If you aren't taking responsibility over your own life, then I will be making sensible decisions for you._

(Sat 20.41 pm)

I don't know what Graham sees in you. I don't even know why he is making an effort with you, no one has tried to do that before.

(Sat 20.45 pm)

 _He is just wanting someone to talk to. Gregory is just a goldfish, I am going to stop talking to him one day. It is for the better. I don't do friends._

(Sat 20.46 pm)

So you are meaning when he gets bored of you and when day happens you are going to put on those ten pounds you have lost back on?

(Sat 20.47 pm)

 _I have work to do. Tell mother that I will be home for dinner tomorrow evening. I recommend finding universities that you may be interested in going to. Goodnight._

(Sat 20.48 pm)

Goodnight Fatcroft.

(Sun 10.10 am)

I have stayed up all night watching movies. I don't think that I have blinked in hours.

(Sun 10.15 am)

 _I don't have the desire to do something like that. I have experienced that feeling before, admittedly._

(Sun 10.16 am)

Is this when you were working? Are you working now?

(Sun 10.18 am)

 _I have Sundays off work. I have some tasks to occupy myself with though._

(Sun 10.20 am)

I just realised that I've got a shift today. I can't be arsed making twenty ingredient drinks. Hopefully I can snaffle a bacon sandwich.

(Sun 10.21 am)

So what are you going to be up to then? Listening to classical music? Stamp collecting? I reckon that is what hobbies you would be into.

(Sun 10.23 am)

 _I am not a Philatelist. I do enjoy classical music though and there is a performance I am attending tonight. Mozart._

(Sun 10.25 am)

I am more of a rock bloke myself. I do like Queen, everyone does.

(Sun 10.30 am)

 _I rather like Elizabeth myself, she is a fairly successful ruler and is considerably a lot better than previous monarchs of this country._

(Sun 10.32 am)

I am not meaning the queen, but Queen the band. Freddie Mercury?

(Sun 10.33 am)

 _I don't think that I have listened to them. I might have listened to them but I must have deleted it._

(Sun 10.36 am)

Delete?

(Sun 10.40 am)

 _To make it simple, I can remove excess information in my memory to make space for more important information._

(Sun 10.45 am)

Oh, I do that sometimes. It is why I leave essays to the last moment. I know last weeks football scores though.

(Sun 10.46 am)

You seriously need to listen to Queen. It will change your life.

(Sun 10.50 am)

 _I doubt that._

(Sun 10.51 am)

It will change you. Before you know it, you'll be singing 'We Are The Champions' in the shower.

(Sun 10.53 am)

Brilliant, Kyle has decided to make breakfast! This might be the only reason why I might let him stay, he is a great cook. He's been banging on about staying with me for ages.

(Sun 10.55 am)

 _My brother would rather cut off his arm than stay with me. It was bad enough when I came home from university or when I'm home for dinner._

(Sun 10.56 am)

I take it that you don't get on that well.

(Sun 11.00 am)

 _I would prefer to say that we have a strained relationship._

(Sun 11.04 am)

Me and Kyle used to be like that, but things changed when I got my own flat and I'm not stick with him all day. He's an alright bloke, I guess I'm more fun to be around with than dad.

(Sun 11.07 am)  
Think I am meeting up with John after my shift. Are you going to your concert with anyone? Friends?

(Sun 11.11 am)

 _I am just going alone. I had intended to go with my brother, however he is occupied. We are talking about universities tonight before I go._

(Sun 11.15 am)

That is exciting then. Try not to have too much fun. I need to head off to work, have a good day, Try and listen to Queen.

(Sun 3.23 pm)

How is it going? Listened to Queen yet?

(Sun 3.30 pm)

 _They are appealing and I can see why they have a large fan base. The main singer's vocals are impressive. I would give them a six._

(Sun 3.34 pm)

Out of five? They deserve more than a six out of ten. That is the most scientific way I have heard someone talk about Queen.

(Sun 3.35 pm)

Thought that I would let you know that I have managed to get two bacon sandwiches for lunch. Today has been a success.

(Sun 3.40 pm)

 _It is strange how you measure victory in bacon sandwiches. Most people would consider victory to be in riches in money or in land._

(Sun 3.44 pm)

I am not like most people though. I'm Greg, the bloke who texts strangers and converts blokes to liking Queen. I've made you like me.

(Sun 3.45 pm)

 _I tolerate you._

(Sun 3.45 pm)

Thought that you would have liked me by now, we have been talking for everyday for about a week. I like you.

(Sun 3.50 pm)

 _I don't know why you do. People don't like me._

(Sun 3.53 pm)

I don't know why they don't. You seem like a nice bloke once you get past that exterior of being a dick. I like talking to you.

(Sun 4.00 pm)

 _It can be pleasant talking to you on occasion._

(Sun 4.01 pm)

That is basically you saying that you like me :)

(Sun 4.03 pm)

 _You need to stop with the happy faces. I'm assuming that you have a job to go to._

(Sun 4.05 pm)

Unfortunately so. I'll try and talk later.

(Sun 9.30 pm)

You saw the evils that bloke gave me when you pushed me into him, didn't you?

(Sun 9.32 pm)

 _ **I told you that I had tripped, you happened to be the closest thing that I grabbed onto to stop me faceplanting the ground.**_

(Sun 9.35 pm)

God that bloke so pissed, especially when I got coffee on his suit. I was sure that he was going to hit me with his umbrella. I have no idea why someone would have an umbrella in this weather.

(Sun 9.38 pm)  
 _ **I don't know why either, it's been a great day for weather. He looked like a posh bloke.**_

(Sun 9.40 pm)

He did. Posh blokes are strange.

(Sun 9.41 pm)  
It was great grabbing drinks with you. We need to do it again. U planning to stay on the team?

(Sun 9.44 pm)

 _ **Of course. It was brilliant. Anderson is a bit strange though.**_

(Sun 9.45 pm)  
He is. You get used to him though. He's brilliant despite the stupidity.

(Sun 9.47 pm)

I've got a lecture in the morning and I haven't even started looking at the work for it.

(Sun 9.50 pm)

 _ **That's not too good. You know that you need to actually do work for uni?**_

 _(_ Sun 9.53 pm)

I know, just feel like I'm wasting my time and money.

(Sun 9.54 pm)

 _ **Everyone feels like that with uni, it's going to be worth it.**_

 _(Sun 10.00 pm)_

 _I know but I could be doing something that pays the bills. Criminology, what is the use of it?_

 _(Sun 10.02 pm)  
_ _ **Become one of those guys who are in CSI?**_

(Sun 10.04 pm)

Yeah that's it. Wish me luck with that and the fact I'm attempting to study now.

(Sun 10.05 pm)

 _ **Hope your head doesn't explode from boredom.**_

(Sun 10.24 pm)

So how is the concert?

(Sun 10.25 pm)

 _I didn't end up going. I got my clothes ruined, I got coffee spilt on me by some idiot._

(Sun 10.26 pm)

Hate it when that happens. Cups should be spill proof. If you become prime minister that should be your first bill.

(Sun 10.30 pm)

 _This is not how politics is run. Is criminology a worth while subject? I want a students perspective._

(Sun 10.34 pm)

Is this for your brother. Is he interested in the subject?

(Sun 10.35 pm)

 _He has more of an interest in serial killers and murder._

 _(_ Sun 10.40 pm)

He must be the life of the party. Criminology is probably the most useless subject ever, I hate it. I'm counting the time until I can join the police.

(Sun 10.45 pm)

 _I am positive that you can make your own decisions. can't you just join? You are eighteen?_

(Sun 10.48 pm)  
I am nineteen, I'm almost twenty. There is just lots of stuff to consider and my mum's not to pleased about me doing a job that could get me killed. She's hoping I change my mind.

(Sun 10.49 pm)  
How old are you? I've tried to google you, just so I can find out more about you, know what you look like. You don't have facebook.

 _(_ Sun 10.50 pm)

 _Twenty one._

(Sun 10.52 pm)

 _I am fully aware of the fact that I don't have Facebook. Why would I want people knowing what I'm doing?_

(Sun 10.53 pm)

You are more of a fan of unsocial media then? That is a joke by the way.

(Sun 10.54 pm)

Have you tried finding me?

(Sun 10.55 pm)

 _Why would I want to do that? You are the person on my phone I speak to._

(Sun 10.56 pm)

I'm not to interesting to look at. I found a grey hair the other day. Can't believe I'm going grey before I'm twenty.

(Sun 11.00 pm)

Right, I am going to attempt to get some work done before uni. Good night :)

(Sun 11.03 pm)

 _Goodnight._

(Sun 11.05 pm)

 _I know that this might not be a professional matter but I have a personal problem at the moment. You are the closest thing to a friend I have, Anthea._

(Sun 11.06 pm)

 _What can I do for you Mr. Holmes?_

(Sun 11.07 pm)

 _This is so uncharacteristic of me and it is alarming me._

 _(_ Sun 11.08 pm)

 _I think that I like Gregory. How do I stop?_


	5. Chapter 5

Greg : _Mycroft :_ _Anthea_

 _Monday 30th August._

(Mon 9.03 am)

 _There is two paracetamol and a cup of tea on your desk._

(Mon 9.05 am)

 _Thank you. So have you found a way to solve my problem?_

(Mon 9.06 am)

 _I don't really know how to go about it. Mr. Holmes, you are not one for sentimental behavior and normally it is encouraged for someone like you to make friends._

(Mon 9.08 am)  
 _Friends are not practical and now Gregory is annoying me. At around 1 pm, I start wondering about his lunch because that is the time he texts me. This is not normal behavior._

(Mon 9.10 am)

 _I am assuming that you are dealing with several issues at the moment then._

(Mon 9.12 am)  
 _There is an idiot who keeps texting me and I am somehow enjoying his thoughts and comments about this world of madness I am being forced into. Plus there is another idiot who is causing me stress._

(Mon 9.14 am)

 _So it's your brother who is bothering you? You only take painkillers after spending the night at home with him, and you've argued with him during the course of the evening._

(Mon 9.14 am)  
 _You have headaches after arguing with him, and that is why you need the painkillers._

(Mon 9.17 am)  
 _I really do regret teaching you the methods of deduction. It has made you more annoying._

(Mon 9.18 am)  
 _I have learned from the best Mr. Holmes._

(Mon 9.20 am)

 _You can stop with this Mr. Holmes thing, we don't have to act professional during texts, and besides, you don't work for me. Mycroft is enough._

(Mon 9.21 am)  
 _Alright then. So is everything alright with your brother? It must be nice talking to Greg_

(Mon 9.23 am)

 _Sherlock is causing concern and I will give you more details when we are in the car home. Gregory is just this goldfish who texts me when he is bored, and for some stupid reason I have taken interest in him and he's taken interest in me._

(Mon 9.25 am)  
 _I don't know why he is even still bothering making an effort with me. No one has really done that before._

(Mon 9.30 am)

 _You aren't that bad, Mycroft. Once you get past that coldness, you are like a teddy bear._

(Mon 9.32 am)  
 _Did you seriously call me a 'Teddy Bear?' Perhaps this madness is spreading onto you._

(Mon 9,34 am)  
 _You do have a heart under the three piece suit though. We should be working._

(Mon 9.38 am)  
 _I have completed all my tasks and I've started to do the work of the man who hires us, as he can't even use a stapler properly. I'm just here as a formality._

(Mon 9.40 am)

 _Good news, I have managed to win another game of solitaire._

(Mon 9.41 am)

 _You need to have another hobby that isn't just solitaire on your phone. I wonder how long you spend on your phone._

(Mon 9.45 am)

 _You can't talk. You speak to a stranger on your phone all day._

(Mon 9.50 am)

 _Touche._

(Mon 9.51 am)

 _Maybe with Greg make an effort with him. It seems fair as he makes the effort for you. Just be your charming self._

(Mon 9.53 am)

 _That is the thing that is going to make him stop talking to me. I'm going for a break and ruining the diet, care to join me?_

(Mon 9.55 am)

 _You don't even have to ask._

(Mon 1.06 pm)

 _Hello._

(Mon 1.10 pm)

You are actually texting me first, I don't know if I am in shock.

(Mon 1.11 pm)  
So what has made you want to text me on this fine day?

(Mon 1.12 pm)

 _No reason. I thought that I would be nice._

(Mon 1.15 pm)

Well this is a nice surprise. I just was about to text you. I don't know if I'm getting a sandwich for lunch, I'm getting one of those amazing doughnuts for lunch.

(Mon 1.20 pm)  
How has your day been?

(Mon 1.22 pm)

 _So far it has been tedious. Typical Monday. What about yours?_

(Mon 1.24 pm)

So far pretty good. Managed to recover from finding that grey hair last night. Can't believe I'm going grey though.

(Mon 1.25 pm)

Sent my friend on a doughnut run, and apparently there is no amazing doughnuts left. My day is ruined.

(Mon 1.30 pm)

 _There is a good establishment with a rather good chocolate cake in London. You might enjoy it._

 _(_ Mon 1.34 pm)

Yeah, what is it called?

(Mon 1.35 pm)  
 _The Diogenes._

(Mon 1.40 pm)

I should check it out.

(Mon 1.44 pm)

 _You should go today. It is quieter on this day. Just say that you know me to the hostess._

(Mon 1.45 pm)  
Alright, I'm done with uni anyway. I'll just head off now.

(Mon 1.45 pm)

Are you going to be there?

(Mon 1.53 pm)

 _Unfortunately not, I have to attend a meeting. But you will have a pleasant experience regardless of the lack of company._

(Mon 1.55 pm)

Yeah I guess so. I'll head off now, speak to you later.

(Mon 2.00 pm)  
 _I am sorry to bother you when you are working, but can you do me a favour?_

(Mon 2.01 pm)

 _Your texts are the joy of my second job, Mycroft. What can I do for you?_

(Mon 2.03 pm)  
 _Anthea there is no need to be sarcastic. Gregory is going to be going into The Diogenes, ask him for his name and I'll cover the bill for him._

(Mon 2.05 pm)

 _You are rather generous to someone who you claim is just a goldfish._

(Mon 2.10 pm)

 _I am just introducing him to fine dining. He is a student so he isn't going to have the opportunity to have real food._

(Mon 2.11 pm)

 _Whatever you say. How will I know who he is? You don't even know what he looks like._

(Mon 2.14 pm)

 _The Diogenes isn't exactly a place for students, most of the people who dine wear suits. Look for someone who is wearing jeans or looks scruffy._

(Mon 2.15 pm)  
 _Alright Teddy Bear._

 _(_ Mon 2.20 pm)  
 _Call me when you are on break. I'm attempting to look busy anyway._

(Mon 2.45 pm)  
I've just looked at the menu and there is no way that I can afford this.

(Mon 2.48 pm)  
 _Don't concern yourself with the cost._

 _(_ Mon 2.50 pm)  
So a stranger is buying me lunch? I should let you know that I have a girlfriend.

(Mon 2.51 pm)

 _Just go and eat the cake. You won't be disappointed_

 _(_ Mon 4.30 pm)

- _incoming call-_

 _"So how was it?"_

" _Hello to you, Mycroft. I'm fine by the way."_

 _"I do apologise but how was it?"_

 _"He was just like any other customer. He looked surprised at the prices of the_ _menu."_

 _"I am curious, what was he like? Gregory."_

 _"He looked nice, He left a good tip. Interesting?"_

 _"There has to be more than that. What do you mean by interesting?"_

 _"He was like any other student. You were right, he looked scruffy. He was wearing jeans and he has an earring- he's going to regret that. He is just so unlike you, it's strange that you would be talking to someone like that. He's someone who you wouldn't have normally spoken to."_

 _"Sounds like he would be friends with Sherlock. If Sherlock bothered with them."_

 _"He just walked in and he's got this air around him. You would dislike him so much at first. He's so cocky and he tried flirting with me, but he is amusing."_

 _"Thought that he would be like that. He comes off rather confident in his texts. What does he look like?"_

 _"He's tall, not as tall as you. Dark hair and dark eyes. Wearing dark jeans, white shirt and a leather jacket. Just average looking really."_

" _Thank you for doing this. I will pay you back tomorrow."_

 _"_ _It's good that you have an interest in someone. I have to go-"_

-Call disconnect-

(Mon 6.55 pm)

That was the best cake that I have ever had.

(Mon 6.56 pm)

It was also the most expensive bill I have ever received. Thanks for covering it.

(Mon 7.04 pm)

 _I'm glad to hear that Gregory._

(Mon 7.06 pm)

So I guess that you do that for all the people that you tolerate then. Am I one of the lucky ones then?

( Mon 7.10 pm)  
 _No. I was inspired to perform an act of kindness. I would ask my brother if he wanted to go for lunch but he would refuse it._

 _(_ Mon 7.11 pm)

I feel like I need to buy you a drink or something in return. It was an expensive meal, I would do it for a friend.

(Mon 7.22 pm)

 _You don't know me, don't you have to know someone in order to be friends?_

(Mon 7.25 pm)

You always get so defensive when I drop the 'F,' bomb.

(Mon 7.27 pm)

I feel like I know you. I can tell by your choice in restaurants and the other interests and even by the way that you text, that you are posh.

(Mon 7.30 pm)

 _I am not posh. I just appreciate the fine things in life._

(Mon 7.32 pm)

You make me laugh.

(Mon 7.35 pm)

 _I wasn't aware of the fact that I was humorous. Most people think I'm dull. My brother has some colourful opinions about me._

(Mon 7.38 pm)

Most brothers are like that with their siblings. I am sure that your brother and those people are wrong. I like talking to you :)

(Mon 7.40 pm)

I know that you don't like the happy faces but I like them.

(Mon 7.45 pm)

I have to head off to date night,

(Mon 7.46 pm)

Thanks for the meal :)

(Mon 9.32 pm)

Have you ever read Harry Potter?

(Mon 9.38 pm)

 _I am not wanting to be rude but don't you have a date? Social protocol says that it is rude to be on your phone while on a date._

(Mon 9.39 pm)

I am also watching the football highlights from the weekend. The girlfriend has gone to sort her makeup.

(Mon 9.42 pm)

So have you read Harry Potter? Or even watched the films.

(Mon 9.45 pm)

 _I have endured the films when I had family around. The books were predictable. The death of Snape was predictable."_

(Mon 9.46 pm)

I haven't got that far yet. I'm only on the fourth book. Care to spoil the rest of the books?

(Mon 9.50 pm)

 _I would but I have some matters that I have to attend to._

(Mon 9.52 pm)

So your brother?

(Mon 9.55 pm)

 _He is a cause for concern. He's showed up at my flat for no reason with a suitcase._

(Mon 9.56 pm)

 _He must be despite if he is going to me out all people. I shall be performing interrogation after a cup of tea._

(Mon 9.58 pm)

Good luck with that. The girlfriend is making her way back to the table.

(Mon 10.00 pm)

I keep thinking about that cake. I am sure that I'm in love.

(Mon 10.01 pm)

 _Don't you have a girlfriend to talk to?_

(Mon 10.02 pm)

I do, but you are better company.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg: _Mycroft:_ Sherlock: **Anderson**

 _Wednesday 8th September_

(Wed 1.30 pm)

Would you rather fight one horse sized duck or 100 duck sized horses?

(Wed 1.32 pm)

I've given some though to this. I was asked this in uni by Anderson. I would fight the horses as I don't like birds.

(Wed 1.35 pm)

Hello Gary.

(Wed 1.36 pm)

This Anderson sounds like an idiot.

(Wed 1.38 pm)

You aren't Mycroft.

(Wed 1.38 pm)

It's Greg by the way.

(Wed 1.40 pm)

Why are you speaking to my brother? Why has he been contacting you?

(Wed 1.43 pm)

I don't know why you care who your brother speaks to.

(Wed 1.45 pm)

Mycroft is a rather boring person, you might have discovered this by now. This is the most interesting thing that has happened to him in a very long time.

(Wed. 1.47 pm)  
This is Sherlock isn't it?

(Wed 1.50 pm)

Who else would it be? Mycroft doesn't have any friends to steal his phone from him.

(Wed 1.52 pm)

Why is my brother speaking to you? Why are you speaking to him? He bought you lunch the other day.

(Wed 1.56 pm)

What of it? Mycroft is a nice enough bloke after a while.

(Wed 1.58 pm)

I have never spoken to anyone who has called Mycroft 'nice.' I'm rolling my eyes right now.

(Wed 2.00 pm)

Graham, you shouldn't be talking to him. Mycroft doesn't make friends and he is like me. He's a high functioning sociopath. Probably even more of one that I am.

(Wed 2.04 pm)

That is utter bollocks. I'm not taking advice from a stranger. Mycroft is a nice enough bloke and he's still speaking to me because he wants to. He had the opportunity to delete my number and move on but he hasn't.

(Wed 2.06 pm)

I don't understand what makes you want to talk to Mycroft let alone confide to him about your cheating girlfriend and your brother.

(Wed 2.10 pm)

Just to let you know as I don't know why everyone is saying it but my girlfriend isn't cheating on me!

(Wed 2.12 pm)

You've been looking through the old texts.

(Wed 2.14 pm)

I was expecting more interesting conversations, I am rather disappointed at the turn out. I rather liked Mycroft's deductions about you being uncomfortable with your sexuality admittedly.

(Wed 2.16 pm)

That is complete rubbish. I have a girlfriend.

(Wed 2.16 pm)

So? 

(Wed 2.17 pm)

You need to be careful, Fatcroft might try and stick his big nose into your business. He isn't to be trusted.

(Wed 2.21 pm)

Jesus, you are such a prick.

(Wed 2.22 pm)

Mycroft is going to know that you were on his phone.

(Wed 2.23 pm)

I'm not a child. I'm going to delete these messages. It's his own fault for having an easily guessable password on his phone and he left his phone around while he stuffs his fat face with cakes.

(Wed 2.27 pm)

Why are you so horrible to him? If you were my own brother I would've punched you in the head by now.

(Wed 2.32 pm)

He sticks his large nose into my business and he is the most irritating person in the world, and he can do this while stuffing his face. No wonder his diets don't work.

(Wed 2.34 pm)

Why are you staying with him then?

(Wed 2.36 pm)

It is none of your business. Don't stick your nose in things where it doesn't belong.

(Wed 2.38 pm)

Whatever. I'm still going to talk to him. You aren't going to stop me.

(Wed 2.39 pm)

Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers? Or let strangers buy you lunch?

(Wed 2.40 pm)

Mycroft isn't a stranger. I've been speaking to him for a while and I know him.

(Wed 2.42 pm)

How can you know someone that you haven't met?

(Wed 2.43 pm)

I think that I know him if you want to be more accurate... I think that I've might have met him.

(Wed 2.45 pm)

Now I am getting interested.

(Wed 2.47 pm)

I might have spilt coffee on him a few days ago. I was walking in the streets with my mate and he shoved me into this bloke who was around my age, kind of reddish hair, wearing a suit and he had an umbrella on him. He glared at me after It happened and even when I tried to apologise. Mycroft complained about someone spilling coffee on him the same day I had walked into someone and spilt coffee on them.

(Wed 2.50 pm)

That was Mycroft. He is going to be thrilled to know that his new friend spilt coffee on him. It might be the reason why he stops talking to you, you ruined his new tie and he complained about it all night.

(Wed 2.54 pm)

You are not telling him that. He doesn't need to know.

(Wed 2.56 pm)

Mycroft is coming back now, I need to go, this conversation never happened.

* * *

(Wed 4.03 pm)

 **Where did you go after the morning lecture in uni? I tried looking for you and I couldn't find you.**

(Wed 4.06 pm)

Yeah, I decided to get lunch off campus. Didn't fancy an egg sandwich for lunch and there were no doughnuts that I liked. A friend recommended a place for me to try.

(Wed 4.10 pm)

 **What friend was this? Did you go with Kate?**

(Wed 4.13 pm)

I wasn't aware of the fact that I needed your permission to go and get lunch off campus without you.

(Wed 4.14 pm)

Just went on my own. It was the place called The Diogenes. This mate of mine recommended it.

(Wed 4.16 pm)

 **Was this Microsoft who told you about it? The bloke you keep texting?**

(Wed 4.18 pm)

How do you know about Mycroft?

(Wed 4.21 pm)

 **Don't be mad but I had a peak on your phone while you were getting us drinks at Victor's party. You just kept texting all the time even when Kate was there.**

(Wed 4.23 pm)

 **Who is Mycroft anyway? Is he someone from uni?**

(Wed 4.26 pm)

Yeah...that is it.

(Wed 4.30 pm)

 **Wait...he's that stranger you've been texting? Kate told me that you were texting this bloke are you cheating on her with him? Did you go to dinner with him?**

(Wed 4.31 pm)

I'm not cheating on anyone. Reminder to get a password on my phone.

(Wed 4.32 pm)

I didn't get dinner with him, I went to a restaurant on his recommendation. Why am I even talking to you about this?

(Wed 4.35 pm)

I am not talking about this anymore. I'm sorry Andersarus but this conversation needs to be made extinct.

(Wed 4.38 pm)

 **You don't need to get all huffy because I looked at your phone. You took a picture of me dressed up as a dinosaur and sent it to my mum, we are even now.**

(Wed 4.40 pm)

I'm just being a prick. Just a bit stressed with uni, I did awful on that essay. Kyle isn't helping things. He keeps going on about leaving home and moving in with me. He keeps fighting with dad and I get involved in this circle of madness.

(Wed 4.42 pm)

 **It's alright. Are you sure you are okay? Are you going to let him live with you?**

(Wed 4.44 pm)

Don't know. He's not happy with things and I moved out as soon as I could but someone needs to keep an eye out on mum and he's got school and I'm not letting him bugger up his exams.

(Wed 4.47 pm)

 **It will work its self out in the end. Do you think that Molly would want to go for a date?**

(Wed 4.50 pm)

Don't think so. She's been asked out by Jim from IT and they are watching Glee together.

(Wed 4.51 pm)

 **That's fine. I will just focus on my crime scenes. I'm thinking about getting a pet lizard, I want to call it Anderlizard.**

(Wed 4.53 pm)

You go and do you. I'm needing to work on uni stuff.

(Wed 4.54 pm)

 **Alright. If you know any good lizard breeds make sure to tell me.**

(Thurs 2.00 am)

I'm sorry for texting at probably a bad time. I couldn't sleep.

* * *

(Thurs 2.13 am )

 _I was working anyway. Think that I might stop for the night anyway. This is a welcome distraction. I do apologise for not replying to your previous text._

(Thurs 2.15 am)

Great, now I don't feel so bad at texting you at a stupid o'clock in the morning. Working on anything interesting?

(Thurs 2.18 am )

 _Not particularly. I am finding a suitable university for my brother. He is refusing to choose one for himself._

(Thurs 2.24 am)

Speaking of your brother. I know that I'm probably not meant to tell you this, but he texted me earlier.

(Thurs 2.25 am)

He called you a high functioning sociopath. I don't know what that means though. Are you one of those?

(Thurs 2.32 am)

 _The term doesn't exist. My brother created it for himself. Why was he talking to you?_

(Thurs 2.36 am)

He just wanted to know why we were talking. He told me that I shouldn't be talking to you and that you shouldn't be trusted.

(Thurs 2.40 am)

 _He is just talking nonsense. Sherlock isn't in the best of moods right now. He's moved out and now he's living with me. I believe he had an argument with our parents. He doesn't have the best relationship with them._

(Thurs 2.44 am)

I know but he's right in a way. I don't know you and for some reason I let you buy me dinner. Normal people don't do that, normal people don't talk to strangers. It's strange, I've never met you but I feel like I've known you for years. I might be crazy.

(Thurs 2.48 am)

 _I am not going to get involved with your life the way that I do with Sherlock. I am expecting nothing in return for buying you lunch. I wanted to perform an act of kindness._

(Thurs 2.53 am)

 _If you are getting uncomfortable we can cut off all contact, I understand._

(Thurs 2.56 am)

No. I don't want that. I like talking to you, you just make my life easier to cope with even if it is just for five minutes of distraction, as life has been pretty crap recently, I know that we've only been talking for a short time as well. I know that you don't like me saying it but you are like a friend, even though we haven't met and we are probably not going to. I'm just over thinking things.

(Thurs 3.05 am)

 _I would rather fight the horse-sized duck._

(Thurs 3.07 am)

:)

(Thurs 3.08 am)

That has cheered me up. Thank you.

(Thurs 3.10 am)

 _I'm glad that I could have helped you, Gregory._

(Thurs 3.14 am)

I should probably go to bed now. My head is clearer now.

(Thurs 3.15 am)

 _Goodnight Gregory._


End file.
